Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum leucanthemum. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selected breeding program in Tiefensee, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to discover a yellow-colored variety of Leucanthemum. The new variety originated as a single cultivar from a cross between xe2x80x98Christine Hagemaanxe2x80x99 (female parent, unpatented) and an unnamed, undistributed seedling (male parent, unpatented). The new variety blooms naturally in early June and has a compact growth habit with medium vigor similar to its parents, but, unlike xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99, both parents exhibit white ray florets. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 exhibits more distinct double flowering than both parents. The new variety begins to bloom around the same time and belongs in the same market category as xe2x80x98Kiemarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,978). However, xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 has different colored ray florets, larger inflorescences and taller growth than xe2x80x98Kiemarxe2x80x99. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 1999 by vegetative tip cuttings in Tiefensee, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. The ray florets of xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 are light yellow.
2. xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 exhibits numerous ray florets.
3. xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 exhibits a compact plant habit.
4. The inflorescences of xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 are long-lasting and large.
5. xe2x80x98Leukal 01xe2x80x99 blooms in early June.